smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario's Alternate Forms
Mario is known as a plumber and a hero in Mushroom Kingdom. In Super Mario Bros Z, he often "powers" with items found in Question Mark ? Boxes. When using these items Mario is known for turning his uniform and play in incredible powers originally unreachable. This page consists of all forms of Mario as seen in SMBZ. Alternative forms of Mario *'Fire Mario:' One of the earliest transformations of Mario, and perhaps his best-known alternative form, Fire Mario appears when Mario uses a Fire Flower. Fire Mario can shoot small fireballs, as in their video games, or perform a more powerful technique similar to DBZ's Kamehameha wave, charging the fireball to release more power. *'Cape Mario:' To become Cape Mario, Mario must use a Cape Feather. Cape Mario is able to fly and is generally more powerful than normal Mario, although its "super" is likely to be even stronger. When Mario spins his cape, it gives multiple damage to his opponent.This seems to be the most widely used transformation in SMBZ Mario since Mario turned into Cape Mario just so he could get Yoshi faster. In some ways this is similar to DBZ's Super Saiyan, or perhaps the Kaio-ken technique. *'Invincible Mario:' Another change seen in many Mario games, Mario is invincible after absorbing a power of Starman. As Sonic once said, the experience is too short, and before long, Mario returns to his normal form. Invincible Mario has appeared only once and only for a combined attack with Super Sonic, Then of course he has skills in SMBZ. In their play, however, Invincible Mario can defeat the enemies simply by touching them (which may be reflected in the way he forced Mecha Sonic out of his semi-Super Form), and nothing less than falling into an abyss can hurt you. *'8-bit Mario:' Mario automatically converted into its 8-bit embodiment, upon entering the Minus World. Moreover, in the opening for Episode 7 Mario transformed into 8-bit Mario using an 8-bit Mushroom, although no 8-bit mushrooms have emerged since then. There was, however, an 8-Bit Cape. **'8-bit Cape Mario:' Essentially, a combination of 8-bit Mario and Cape Mario, when it had 8-bit Mario use a penalty Cape. As 8-bit Cape Mario, Mario is stronger than Mario 8-bit and capable of flying. Due to the nature of the world minus, 8-bit Cape Mario is probably weaker than normal Cape Mario, though that can not be confirmed. *'Raccoon Mario: '''Is a form of Mario touching a Super Leaf. Originally it appeared in the intro for Episode 4, but appeared in person in Episode 8. Raccoon Mario can fly and attack with his tail, allowing him to attack foes who are behind or below him. *'Hammer Mario:' Mario turns into this form using a Hammer Bro suit, dawning a black catsuit, a yellow shirt and armour consisting of a shell on the back, and a helmet on the head. Is form allows it throw hammers without limits. This transformation featured in Episode 8 when he is fighting Basilisx. It is also the first of the alternative forms of Mario for a close-up that is not a sprite. Mario swings 2 hammers around, and also uses his bare hands to punch for several attacks. The armor he wears can also protect him from attacks when he crouches down and hides in it, different from Shell Luigi in that (although it has not been seen) it is likely unable to slide around or be used as a projectile. *'Super Cape Mario:' Is to Mario as Super Sonic is to Sonic, or as in DBZ, Super Saiyans are to Saiyans. Until now, Super Cape Mario has only appeared in the anime-style intro canonically speaking, so its real capacity is unknown. It can be inferred, however, that Super Cape Mario is at least a stronger version of the Cape Mario, if not Mario's strongest form. It seems that Mario needs the power of seven Star Spirits to become Super Cape Mario. The only other thing that was done in the clip Mario vs Sonic in flash movie "Smash Kingdom Melee" (the clip was animated by Alvin-Earthworm). After Super Sonic delivered a heavy hit with Mario, the Star Spirits Mario helped transform this form and then it balances the fight between him and Super Sonic, and they unite to take Master Hand and Crazy Hand (as they had interfered with his departure to try to kill them). However, it should be noted that this is not canon to the story. *'Dr. Mario:' Only seen in Episode 4, Dr. Mario is Mario's Alter Ego and plays the role of a doctor. He creates Megavitamins to heal many people of the Mushroom Kingdom, and used one to heal Yoshi after his battle with Mecha Sonic. He is in only the Dr. Mario series and is not seen in normal Mario games. *'Mini Mario': Mario + Lightning. It happend during the race between the Mario bros. and the Wario bros. When the Marios were ahead of the Wario bros., Waluigi used lightning to shink the Mario bros. and get ahead of them. Intro-only forms The following forms only appear in the introductions of several episodes instead of the episodes themselves. *'Metal Mario''' = Mario + Metal Cap. Turns Mario into a metallic statue of himself. He seems incapable of moving in this form. *'Mega Mario' = Mario + Mega Mushroom. Makes Mario grow gigantic, even knocking over the "Play" button. *'Mini Mario' = Mario + Mini Mushroom. Causes Mario to shrink, similar to the Poison Mushshrooms in Super Smash Bros. A major diffrence between the two is that while small and unable to defeat normal sized-foes as Mini-Mario, he can jump much higher and farther than he would be able to regularly. Mario's Forms not seen in SMBZ *'Rock Mario:' As seen in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario could find different items and objects to use in certain galaxies. If Mario picks up a Rock Mushroom, he will transform into Rock Mario. Rock Mario can turn into a giant stone and has the ability to roll across terrain like a boulder. Rock Mario is almost invulnerable, but not completely. *'Cloud Mario:' As seen in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario could find different items and objects to use in certain galaxies. If Mario picks up a Cloud Flower, he will transform into Cloud Mario. Mario will have three clouds following him, and when he spins, one of the clouds will create a platform. Once Mario uses the last cloud, he will have to find another suit to get three more clouds. *'Ice Mario:' As seen first in Super Mario Galaxy 1, then an alternate version in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario could freeze water and lava just by walking on it (Galaxy), and throw ice balls (NSMBW). Mario is a solid chunck of ice, but this form is timed. He could wall-jump up waterfalls, stand on fountains, and reach high places using this form. But for some reason, he doesn't melt when on a source of fire (in Galaxy). In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Ice Mario was downgraded. His colors are red overalls and light blue shirt/hat. (Like the original Donkey Kong color) He was only able to throw ice balls. They bounce once, then break when land. They are able to freeze most enemies in solid blocks on ice, and small ones are able to pick up and throw. (This form is the opposite of Fire Mario) *'Penguin Mario:' Only seen in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario would have to collect a tiny Penguin doll to become Penguin Mario. In this form, Mario can throw ice balls like he could in an Ice Suit, but he can also slide across ice on his belly running at a good speed. Mario could always keep his balance on ice like he would on normal ground in this form. *'Propellor Mario:' Only seen in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario would have to collect a Propellor Mushroom to become Propellor Mario. If the player shook the Wii remote, Mario would spin up to a great height, and slowly descend down. *'Frog Mario: '''In Super Mario Bros. 3, if Mario picked up a frog suit, he would put it on and become Frog Mario. Frog Mario had enhanced swimming, just like the Penguin Suit. He also had amazing jumping abilities, and while walking, took small hops instead of steps. *'Mario Finale''': Only seen in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Mario's Final Smash will give him a power to unleash two massive fire balls (dragons) that destroys everyone on the screen unless it can be dodged. Category:Alternate Forms